NO POWUH Alternate Ending
by Light Seeker 001
Summary: In which there were no hamsters to save the Kids Next Door from Gramma Stuffum.


_Recap: The Kids Next Door's hamsters, the only thing running the power for their technology and their treehouse, end up taking a vacation at the suggestion of Numbuh 3. This leaves the Kids Next Door with no power. Unfortunately, at the same time, the Delightful Children From Down The Lane sends Gramma Stuffum and her army of living food to defeat the Kids Next Door._

(!)

They were beaten. Numbuhs 1, 3, 4, and 5 had been stuffed to the point they looked like sumo wrestlers. The army of living food plopped them into a pile and left them groaning in pain.

"My belly hurts," moaned Numbuh 3.

"So...fat," burped Numbuh 1. "So...sleepy..."

"Good," the German accented woman said. "Pleasantly plump and like your grandmother, you should be." She felt someone tug her skirt. "What is it?" she asked Liver.

"There's only four here. One has escaped."

"WHAT?! Find him now!"

"Ahem!" Everyone turned to see Numbuh 2 dressed up like Rambo, but instead of guns and knives, he was armed with bottles of mustard, ketchup and barbecue sauce; salt and pepper shakers; an egg beater, two loafs of French bread and a meat tenderizer. "It's snack time, fraulein!"

Numbuh 5 groaned, though not from the pain in her stomach, but more from Numbuh 2's horrid pun. "'Snack time, fraulein?' Come on, man!"

"Feed the skinny one!" shouted Gramma Stuffum. "Stuff him with yucky food!"

Easier said than done, thanks to his portly body and his bizarre appetite, Numbuh 2 made short work on the food army. He used the egg beater to grab and slurp down a pile of living dough, used the loafs of bread to make a living shish kabob into a sandwich and used the mustard and ketchup to add more flavor to a pile of meat loaf.

"Meat pie brigade, attack!" ordered the insane cook.

But the moment the pies got close to the tubby boy, he grabbed them and smiled. "Hi, guys." He scoffed them whole. He lunged for another bunch of food, but then they decided to play dirty. One of them squirted sauce into his eyes while the others tried to pin him down.

"Yesss," hissed Gramma Stuffum as a tidal wave of meat lunged at him. "The feast has only just begun!"

To the Kids Next Door's horror, Numbuh 2 was overwhelmed by the tidal wave of meat. But then he came back, munching it down like Pac-Man. But when he was finished, he realized he had reached his limit as he fell to his hands and knees and groaned, "No...more...food." He burped loudly then plopped onto his face.

Gramma Stuffum laughed. "Liver, I think the childrens are ready for dessert!"

"Yes, Gramma! Desserts, forward march!"

Liver and Onions laughed as an army of gorilla pies marched into the treehouse. The Kids Next Door gulped in fear. Then after that, they were gulping down pies! They had lost for sure this time. Pie after pie forced their way down their throats and into their already bloated bodies. Their bellies began expand even more, and pretty soon, their clothes reached their limits. Their pant buttons popped, their shirts tore, revealing their belly buttons and their cheeks swelled up with fat. But it did not end there.

(!)

Gramma Stuffum was satisfied. The feast was done. And the Kids Next Door were nice and fat. She smiled. Once they were starving and skinny as twigs. Now they were blobs of immobile flesh. All that fat wasn't going anywhere for a very long time. Now, they will live by her creed. Kids weren't put on this earth to nibble, they all must be helpless and fat, that way they can't get into trouble.

"Oh, I feel like I'm gonna explode," groaned Numbuh 4.

"None of this would have happened if a certain _someone_ hadn't sent our hamsters on vacation," Numbuh 1 shouted. Then Numbuh 3 bawled her eyes out.

"Oh, Numbuh 3," Numbuh 5 said, patting her friend's blobby belly. "He didn't mean that."

"YES I DID! Oh, my stomach."

"No, that's not it," Numbuh 3 cried. "I have to go to the bathroom...but I can't move!"

Gramma Stuffum laughed. "Liver, Onions! Our work here is done! To the Delightful Children's mansion!"

(!)

The Delightful Children watched from their desk as Gramma Stuffum kicked down the door. "Childrens! Granny's back!" And behind her was an wave of liverwurst head cheese casserole. The Delightful Children gasped. "No! Really! We just ate! AAAAAAHHHH!" The blob forced its way down their gullets.

(!)

A few minutes later, the Delightful Children sat before the granny, fattened into blobs of fat just like the Kids Next Door. They were groaning in pain and complaining of their stomachs hurting, but it didn't matter to Gramma Stuffum. "Now you're nice and fat and healthy, just like the Kids Next Door."

The Delightful Children smiled despite the pain. "Well...there's a silver lining here. The Kids Next Door - ow, my stomach - are beaten!" They laughed manically, only to groan again. "Oh...you're dismissed."

"Thank you. Liver, Onions! To the school cafeteria!"

As Gramma and her army left, the Delightful Children groaned. "Oh...we don't know what's worse, the pain in our stomachs...or what Father will do to us." Suddenly, the room began to grow hot...really hot. They turned to see a burning Father standing before them. They gulped. "Well," he snarled. "I hope you don't have any plans this weekend, because you're going to be cleaning up this room so good, I can eat off of it!" The Delightful Children cringed at the word, "eat". "And," he continued. "We're getting you into an exercise program!" His hands blew out a jet of fire. "You're going to be running like heck until you're skinny again!"

The Delightful Children screamed, then waddled over to the cleaning supplies as fast as their bodies could carry.


End file.
